The invention relates to a soft pack, especially a cubold paper tissue pack comprising an outer wrapper made of foil, paper, paper-like materials or the like, which pack has a tear-open flap which is at least partially delimited by weakening lines, punch cuts or perforations and which can be moved into an open and a closed position by means of an adhesive tape.
Reclosable packs for a plurality of articles which are removed at different times are for example provided with a tear-open flap which is reclosable by means of an adhesive tape or adhesive strip. EP-A-0 393 395 discloses a foil pack which is particularly suitable for paper tissues and in which, for the first extraction of a tissue, the foil can be partially opened via a tear-open flap and can subsequently be reclosed by means of an adhesive tape. The tear-open flap is formed in the foil by means of weakening lines, perforations or the like.
To save costs and protect the environment, the pack should be made as light and as thin as possible. Especially in the case of easily torn material, there is a danger that the pack tears too far when the tear-open flap is used.